bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Owarimonogatari (anime series)
Owarimonogatari (終物語) is the 7th Monogatari Series anime adaptation from Studio Shaft. The first 13 episodes of the series were broadcast in 2015, with the last 7 broadcasting in 2017; two years apart from each other. The first 13 episodes adapts the first two volumes of Owarimonogatari, while the last 7 episodes adapt the third volume. The continuation, adapting the remaining third volume, aired as a two-day special on August 12th - 13th 2017 with a total of 7 episodes. It is directed by Tomoyuki Itamura and chief directed by Akiyuki Shinbo, with Yukito Kizawa handling the script and Yota Tsuruoka as sound director. Owarimonogatari is the first adaption to be released in blu-ray volumes in North America. Note, the western blu-ray volumes are split into three volumes the same way as the novel version, so the last seven episodes are referred to as "Volume 3". Plot Despite being a part of final season, the first cour of Owarimonogatari takes place near the events of Monogatari Series Second Season, with the first half taking place in the fall, just prior to Nadeko Medusa, and the second taking place during the summer after Shinobu Time and the during the later portion of Tsubasa Tiger. In the first half, Koyomi Araragi is introduced to Ougi Oshino who requests him to help her with a mystery regarding a certain room in the school, which eventually leads to him remembering an important person from his past. In the second half, Koyomi and Suruga Kanbaru agree to help Izuko Gaen with a special task when a mysterious being in samurai armor arrives demanding his Kokorowatari be returned to him. The second cour takes place entirely in March after the events of Tsukimonogatari and Koyomimonogatari. Specifically, the first episode takes place right where Koyomimonogatari Episode 12 left off. Koyomi finds himself reunited with Mayoi Hachikuji on the day of his college exam. She explains that he's fallen down into the deepest part of hell. After he returns from Hell, him and Hitagi Senjougahara go on a date on White Day. In the final arc, Gaen requests to meet him at Namishiro Park to reveal her plan to confront the enemy that's been causing all the recent trouble in town. Episode List Note: For the one cour series, the TV broadcast combined the first two episodes into a special, they share a page but are considered two separate episodes. The proceeding episodes listed follow the blu-ray episode numbers, not those found on most streaming sites. For the last seven, every episode was released over the course of two days, with the first day having 4 episodes and the second having 3 episodes. Streaming sites have each arc as its own episode to make a total of three parts. Here, the episodes are split as they are in the blu-ray. The proper release. Music Kei Haneoka returns for the third time to produce the series soundtrack. The first 13 episodes of the series introduces four opening songs, one for each story arc barring Sodachi Lost, which shared opening with Sodachi Riddle during the TV run. The blu-ray release includes an exclusive opening for Sodachi Lost. Episodes 14-20 have 3 more opening songs, one of which did not air on TV broadcast. Opening Theme Songs # decent black - Kaori Mizuhashi (ep 1 & 2) # Mathemagics - Marina Inoue (ep 3-7, ep 3-4 (blu-ray)) # Yuudachi Houteishiki (ep 5-7 (blu-ray)) # mein schatz - mito (ep 8-13) # terminal terminal - Emiri Katō (ep 14-15) # dreamy date drive - Chiwa Saito (ep 16-17 (blu-ray)) # dark cherry mystery - Kaori Mizuhashi (ep 18-20) Closing Theme Songs # Sayonara no Yukue - Alisa Takigawa (ep 1-13) # SHIORI - ClariS (ep 14-20) Gallery Tadatsuru Teori design (Owari).jpg Hitagi Owari designs.jpg Koyomi Owari designs.jpg Owari 2 designs - Tsukihi & Nadeko.jpg Owari 2 designs - Hanekawa & Koyomi.jpg Sodachi Oikura 2.jpg Seishirou in armor.png Seishirou Shishirui young.png Owari araragi.png 73ibnwH.png 57f8586ef541c2634eb9aef2ec65088c.png nanah owari 2.png HorribleSubs-Owarimonogatari-04-720p.mkv_snapshot_11.31_2015.10.24_15.00.22.jpg RAMdKid.png owari3.png Hanekawa-Ougi-Formula-3.png Episode owari.png Tadatsuru 6.png Tadatsuru 5.png Owari 2 tsukihi 3.png owaribr1.jpg owaribr2.jpg jkt05.jpg Mayoi hell cover.jpg DNDXGf7VQAA_e2V.jpg Ougi Dark Cover.jpg owari bluray 1.jpg owari bluray 2.jpg 816546021368_anime-owarimonogatari-volume-3-blu-ray-altA.jpg Trailers External Links * Official website (in Japanese) * English website Navigation es:Owarimonogatari (primera temporada) it:Owarimonogatari (anime) Category:Anime Series